


Order

by Basalit_an



Category: The Elder Scrolls - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basalit_an/pseuds/Basalit_an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad God invites the Taskmaster over for tea. Peyrite gets his revenge on Sheogorath, but Sheogorath always gets the last word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order

As Sheogorath left, Peyrite bade him “May there always be order in your life.” Peyrite did not let Sheogorath go until he had finished his meal. 

“I shall just have to eat your half.” He reached forward and brought the bowl to him, stuck his head down the opening and drank down the stew. “How unfortunate,” Peyrite responded with a toothy grin. 

“I cannot reach the stew!” Sheogorath bellowed, his temper flaring. 

“What is wrong?” Peyrite asked, hardly able to hold back laughter at Sheogorath's glare. Sheogorath, unable to take a form different to his human-shape in Peyrite's domain, could not reach the stew.

The stew only filled the bottom of these bowls, and Peyrite, with his long neck, could easily reach the stew and slurp the deliciously vile stuff. At his command, Peyrite's daedroth servants served the stew, and Sheogorath frowned at the very tall, thin bowls it was served in. Peryite folded his tail about himself as Sheogorath sat Peyrite's table.

Peyrite wasn't even certain Sheogorath would come, but the Mad God nonetheless entered the Taskmaster's domain, if a little on the late side. Some time later, Peyrite decided to return the favor, and he invited Sheogorath to his realm for stew.

 

When Peyrite was at last released, Sheogorath bade him with a “Tata! Do come again!”

He was forced to watch the Mad God drink all of the tea, eat all of the sweets and laugh at Peyrite's humiliation. And Peyrite became frozen in his place, at the mercy of Sheogorath's power in his own realm. “That's okay,” he said merrily, “I'll simply drink your half!” 

“Can't lift this little thing?” he mocked, picking it up with a single finger. He poured some tea and took a big gulp of it. Sheogorath laughed at Peyrite's struggles. 

He put all of his strength into one great pull, but the tea pot would not move. He reached out and took the pot by one claw, but found that he couldn't lift it. He tried with both of his claws and still could not budge it. Peyrite stared down at the delicate-looking pot, suspicious of a trick. Peyrite sat the table and Sheogorath, a grin on his face, invited Peyrite to pour the tea.

The prince sat at the head of a great table upon which a great meal was spread out for tea time, with cookies, biscuits, sweetrolls and of course a porcelain tea pot in the center of it all. Peyrite approached the great stone doors of Sheogorath's palace. The doors opened, and he entered the enormous hall of Sheogorath.

Peyrite did not want to attend, but the Mad God was sure to cause all sorts of unnecessary chaos for Peyrite, so he heeded the invitation. He was also promised cheese. Sheogorath invited Peyrite to his home for tea.


End file.
